


Tell me I'm hallucinating

by moonstone (amythestice)



Series: Art Attack [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/moonstone
Summary: A clandestine meeting.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Art Attack [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760725
Kudos: 13





	Tell me I'm hallucinating

“Tell me I’m hallucinating, please Angel.”

“You’re not hallucinating.”

“Then, that really is….”

“Gabriel and Beelzebub, yes, indeed.”

“Ngh…”

“Perhaps it is simply an executive meeting, to discuss the upcoming Armageddon.”

“Angel, that isn’t a discussion, that’s sno….”

“ _Yes,_ thank you Crowley dear.”

“What do we do?”

“Walk away, get very drunk, and try to forget we ever saw _that_?”

“Works for me, let’s go.”


End file.
